


first

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They find themselves at the same party. He finds her charming and gives her the first kiss of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first

Blaise is at a party and Luna is there too. He is there to try and preserve his family's name after the war. She is there because Harry Potter wants her to be. Both feel uncomfortable and end up at the bar. He has no idea what she is talking about half the time yet he loves listening to her ramble. People say she is crazy but he loves history and knows many others were thought crazy before the creatures they insisted on were found by others. He kisses her goodbye. She turns scarlet. He's no idea he's her first.


End file.
